communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Comparative Religion
◄ Comparative Religion ► Diretor : Adam Davidson - Escritora :Liz Cackowski - Exibido : 10 de Dezembro de 2009 - Temporada : Um - Episódio : Doze Resumo :Os planos de Shirley para festa de Natal são interrompidos quando Jeff planeja lutar contra o valentão da escola. História É quase pausa de inverno ,assim os alunos da Greendale se preparam para as provas finais do semestre. No refeitório ,Shirley distribui presentes para o resto do grupo de estudo .Ela fez todas as pulseiras com as letras OQBJF, que ela explica é a abreviação de "O Que o Bebê Jesus Faria?". Em outro lugar no refeitório, Abed vai pegar biscoitos para o grupo quando ele é abordado por um outro estudante por tomar o último dos biscoitos. Depois que ele empurra Abed, Jeff entra em cena para defendê-lo. Sua atitude sarcástica faz pouco para acalmar a situação e, em vez disso acaba fazendo outro aluno mais inrritado. A chegada do Reitor vestido como o "Senhor Inverno" põe fim ao confronto temporariamente, mas o estudante avisa que isso não é o fim. Mais tarde, na sala de estudo, Abed animadamente diz a todos como Jeff o defendeu no refeitório. Pierce se pergunta por que Jeff não luta com o cara enquanto Shirley diz que está orgulhosa de Jeff. Pierce argumenta que a luta é algo que os homens precisam fazer.Britta responde que é apenas uma maneira para eles para aliviar sua homossexualidade reprimida. Jeff tenta fazer com que todos voltem a estudar para as finais como ele. Shirley interrompe e pergunta se todo mundo irá a sua festa de Natal. Ela então descobre que cada um deles tem diferentes religiões. Annie é judeu, Abed é muçulmano, Troy é Testemunha de Jeová, Britta é ateu, Jeff é agnóstico, e Pierce é budista. Apesar de suas preocupações iniciais, ela decide abrir a festa a todos as religiões. Mike Aparece no exame de espanhol para inrritar Jeff que está finalmente zangado o suficiente para thumb|296pxdesafiar Mike para lutar. Ao discutir o confronto pendente com os caras ,Jeff revela que ele nunca foi em uma luta e os outros concordam em treiná-lo. Quando ela ouve sobre a luta, Shirley interrompe a sessão de treinamento para pedir a Jeff não lutar dizendo que ele não pode participar de sua festa de Natal, se ele luta contra Mike. Na festa de Shirley, ela tenta dar boas-vindas a todos, mas tem dificuldade em esconder seu desconforto com as religiões dos outros. Como os ânimos começam a incendiar ,Shirley proclama que ela quer que sua nova família, o grupo de estudo, esteje juntos, porque sua velha família está desmoronando devido à infidelidade do marido. Britta destaca que Shirley precisa aceitar todos,as falhas e tudo. Com isso, todos saem para assistir a luta de Jeff. Jeff se aproxima de Mike, mas percebe que a amizade de Shirley é mais importante do que seu próprio thumb|219px orgulho e se recusa a lutar. Shirley vê como Jeff fica após ser agredido por Mike. Ela rapidamente se junta a briga com o resto do grupo de estudo. Mais tarde, a festa continua e Shirley canta letras modificado e de Silent Night , como vemos todos ensanguentado e enfaixado da luta. Señor Chang chega para anunciar que todos passaram nas provas e Jeff brinda a todos para o próximo semestre. End Tag Abed,e depois Jeff monta uma árvore de natal em Troy,cantando "Oh Christmas Troy" Curiosidades *Mike é introduzido neste episódio. Mais tarde, ele tem mais uma participação na segunda temporada no episódio A Fistful of Paintballs . *Pierce mostra seus talentos no teclado mais uma vez. *Esse episódio encerra o primeiro semestre do primeiro ano de Greendale. *Esse é o primeiro episódio de natal. *Esse é o primeiro episódio em que o Reitor usa uma de suas fantasias exageradas. Referências *Shirley canta Joy to the World , Silent Night e Jesus is a Friend of Mine. *Troy, Abed e Jeff cantar uma versão modificada do Oh Christmas Tree . *Abed menciona a série "Entourage" , Jeff menciona "The A-Team". *Abed menciona os filmes My Bodyguard , Meatballs e Full Metal Jacket ao tentar descrever o confronto inicial de Jeff com Mike. *Pierce insulta Billy Joel e faz uma chamada de função de nerds que se transformaram em valentões citando Mike Tyson , Lou Ferrigno e Rosie O'Donnell . *Jeff chama Mike " Chuck Norris. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Episódios de Natal Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Grupo de Estudo